


Time With Him

by aexis1465



Series: Pliroy stuff [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Trans!Yurio, the one where whatever you do to your body shows up on the other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/pseuds/aexis1465
Summary: Just a bunch of pliroy drabbles, honestly





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faeriechick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeriechick/gifts).



> All of the chapters are different, they don't really tie into each other except for being apart of the same AU.
> 
> AND they all stem from the soulmate au in part one of this series. This book is just little moments in their lives after they found out they were soulmates.

As soon as Yuri walked out of the bathroom with JJ following him, he was confronted with Yuuri and Viktor who was stood just outside the door. Yuuri stood behind Viktor, peeking over his shoulder at JJ and Yuri. Viktor had his arms crossed and glared at Yuri as if he was a young child being scolded by his parents. 

“And what do you think you were doing in there?” Viktor asked. “You didn’t even wait to find out you got first place before you started running off with a boy.” 

“We were- I was- This is-” JJ stuttered. 

“Why are you so embarassing?” Yuri said. “I was just asking him about his routine, and I brought him here so I could hear him without the screaming crowd and the press in my face.” 

Yuri pushes past Viktor to walk over to where Yakov and Lilia are glaring at him, presumably because he didn’t wait to hear his score. Behind him, he can hear Viktor and Yuuri borderline interrogating JJ. In hindsight, he probably should have waited to have their conversation after the competition was over. That way JJ would have had a moment to process they were soulmates before they were brought back into the fast pace of a competition. 

“Why were you with Leroy?” Yakov asked. 

“I had something to ask him, it was nothing.” 

It was obviously not _nothing _, but Yakov obviously wasn’t going to pester him about it. If anything, he probably already figured it out from how intently Yuri was staring at JJ’s marks almost the entire time JJ was on the ice. Lilia gave him a quick smile before reforming the scowl that is her natural expression. Other than this instance, Yuri can’t think of another time he has seen her emote anything other than disappointment or anger.__

_“You were given your own room for tonight,” Lilia said. “Don’t make us regret it.”_

_“Vitya said he would keep an eye on you,” Yakov added._

_“I don’t know why you think I’m the rebellious skater. Have you ever looked at Georgi?”_

_“Georgi is an adult, you’re only fifteen. Your grandfather expects me to take care of you and I can’t do that if you are doing stupid shit in your hotel room.”_

_Yuri scoffs in response. All Yakov has ever seen him as is a rebellious child incapable of making their own decisions. Yuri knows he is capable of keeping himself alive for one night in a hotel room. Surely they can’t blame him for being excited about having his own room. At almost every competition, he has had to share a room with one of the other Russian skaters._

__I see your coach was giving you some trouble, what was that all about? And Yuuri managed to keep Viktor from shredding me into pieces, in case you were worried._ _

___“Did you grab my bag?” He asks his coaches. Lilia hands him the small bag and he thanks her._ _ _

___He pulls his jacket out of the bag and puts it on over his costume, but leaves it unzipped. He pulls out the pen he always keeps in the side pocket and writes a reply to JJ as Yakov lists off improvements Yuri needs to make before his free skate the next day._ _ _

____I got my own hotel room tonight, do you want to talk later? Like, in person? _Yuri writes back on the opposite arm.__ _ _ _

______Yeah, of course! Write down your room number and the time you want me to show up. _JJ draws a small heart beside his answer.__ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_______JJ knocks on the door at the exact time Yuri told him to show up. He opened the door to JJ holding about boquet of sunflowers._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“This isn’t what I expected,” Yuri said. “But thank you, they look really nice considering it’s winter.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Between you and I, only three of those are real, the others are plastic because the other real ones were dying,” JJ laughed quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Way to ruin the moment, JJ.” Yuri smiled as he set the flowers on the desk well he led JJ through the room to his bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“So what did you want to talk about?_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“First I want to talk about why you came with flowers,” Yuri smiled. “It’s not like this is the first time we’ve spoken.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Well this is the first time I’ve put our conversations to a beautiful face.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

Spring was Yuri's favorite time of year. Unlike all the other people his age who were stressing about upcoming tests, he was in his room enjoying the silence it offered. Skating had ended with Winter and now he had three months to do anything he wanted with the requirement that he must make a list of possible themes for his next season by the time he meets up with Yakov in June. But, until then, he has three months to himself. 

_What are you doing in your off-season? _Yuri wrote on the top of his knee where his shorts cut off.__

He was excited when he felt the tingling on his left arm meaning JJ was replying. Part of him wasn't expecting a response because JJ doesn't receive the off-season Yuri does. Yakov always gave the skaters a minimum of six weeks without serious training after the season. They still had to show up at the rink on Saturdays to keep themselves in check, but they wouldn't be put through the vigorous routine rehearsals that went on any other time of the year. But JJ wasn't one of Yakov's skaters, and he always seemed to be at his rink. 

_I have two weeks off before the first band practice of the year. The guys want me to record some new songs with them before I need to start my next year's routine_

__The band. Yuri completely forgot JJ occasionally sang with a band. He has never met "the guys," but he hears their music on occasion. Most of said occasions being JJ sending the link again and again until Yuri listens and gives feedback. Though the music isn't what he would normally listen to, he can't say it isn't bad._ _

___I have a bit of time to spare, so I was thinking of going on a trip? Unrelated, but what's the closest airport to your apartment?_ _ _

_____admtl is the closest_ _ _ _ _

______Yuri picks his laptop up from the table by his bed and begins to look up plane tickets. He briefly thinks of telling the adults in his life that he plans on flying to Canada for about a week, but dismisses the thought. If he already has the ticket, they won't be able to stop him. Though they wouldn't stop him anyway, he does fear Viktor will try to go with him. Less of a problem, more of an annoyance, but Yuri knows he won't be able to stop him from buying his own ticket like he inevitably will._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Is there a date I should keep open in case a small Russian decides to show up?_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________I'm not small!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Sure you're not_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Keep next Friday open. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_______________How's your flight?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Could be better, but can't complain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________That's a lie. Yuri could complain about many things happening around him. Most noticeable was the sound of the man currently sleeping against his shoulder. It only got worse when he remembered the man was none other than Viktor Nikiforov, who decided Yuri was too young to fly to Canada alone. Fortunately, he was able to convince Viktor to stay at a hotel near JJ's apartment where Yuri would be staying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________If you say so_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Then I'll be there early then_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Talking to JJ?" Viktor stretches his arms as he wakes up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"That's none of your business," Yuri said. "You shouldn't even be here. I'm 19, I can take care of myself."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Yeah, but,” He said, drawing out each word._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Whatever, you’re obviously not going to let me be independant.” Yuri rolled his eyes and Viktor laughed at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_______________________Plane just landed, where are you waiting?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Right outside your gate_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Yuri was quick to get off the plane to try and lose Viktor. He grabbed his bag from the top compartment before pushing past everyone to get off the plane._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Yurio! Wait!” Viktor yelled behind him while chasing him into the airport._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Yuri!” JJ said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Let’s go,” Yuri grabbed his arm. JJ stumbling behind him as he tried to keep up with Yuri._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________JJ laughed, “Seeing you is never boring.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

“All the practice has finally made me go insane,” Yuri mumbles to himself as he looks in the mirror. 

He had just woken up and after taking a shower he noticed his hair was a light shade of blond than it was when he went to bed. It wasn’t the most noticeable difference considering his hair was already such a light shade of blond, but it was enough to mess with his head. 

The different ways he could use this to get out of a day of practice ran through his head. 

_”Sorry Yakov, can’t come in today. I’ve gone insane and need a day off!_

He can’t imagine it ending well. Memories of when Mila decided she deserved a day off sent a shiver down his spine. She felt stressed out and then one night she took a plane to France without telling anyone. Yakov worked everyone to the bone while she was gone. When she came back, the other skaters were cold towards her for two weeks before she apologized. No one has ever dared to ask for- or just go on- a vacation since. 

Regardless of his lighter hair, he was just going to continue with his day.

* * *

The other skaters were watching as he ran through his program for the last time that day. He could hear them laughing as he went through the final spin in the program. He made no mistakes and couldn’t figure out why they were laughing. As he stepped off the ice, he glared at all of the who only laughed harder the closer he was. It only made him angrier as he saw Yakov trying to hide his laughter. 

“What?” He yelled. “What is so funny?” 

“Your hair!” Mila laughed harder. 

Yuri ran to the bathroom and saw his hair the different colors of the bisexual flag. There was never a moment where Yuri dialed JJ’s phone number faster. 

“How is my love doing today?” 

“My hair is three different colors! Do you want to explain that to me?” 

“Oh, the box said it wouldn’t show up on your soulmate. But that’s fine, it’ll only be there for a few days and then I’m dying it back to black. I promise I’ll get the soulmate-proof stuff,” He said. 

“But why you dye it like this in the first place?” 

“I’m going to a pride parade this weekend and someone asked me to be on the bi float. Who was I to disagree?” 

“Alright, fine,” Yuri said. “Just tell me when you dye it back so I can get mine back to blond.”

* * *

“That fucker!” Yuri shouted into his bathroom mirror when he saw his hair was an uneven black color. Bits of purple and and lue stuck out from underneath the black. Not only did he now have to wait longer for JJ to fix this correctly, then he’d have to pay to have his original hair color back. 

Needless to say, JJ would never hear the end of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave requests if you want! Also hmu on tumblr [@aexis1465](http://aexis1465.tumblr.com/)


End file.
